The Great Escape
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: Aria and the other survivors walk up to a small town, but will Aria's past let her guard down? Oc character
1. Backstory

Name: Aria Mae Ferguson

Age: 19

Height: 5 7

Hair: Strawberry Blonde (tied up in pink ribbon)

Eyes: Left eye blue, right eye hazel (she was born that way)  
Backstory: Aria left home about a month before the first infection. Leaving her mom, dad, and sister Sophia behind not knowing if they made it out of Florida alive... And didn t care to find out. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Small Town **

"I hate small towns." Francis scolded at the town ahead of us, "What don't you hate?" I asked, "Quit it you two, let's just get to the other side of the town." Bill said, "Sounds like a good idea, let's do it." Louis agreed. I grabbed a health kit, "Uh... What's wrong Aria?" Zoey asked concerned, "Where are all the guns at?" The other four looked around and shrugged, "There's a pistol over here." Francis said pointing to a bush, "... Nice place to hide them, those idiots." I picked up a pistol "'Kay you guys ready?" Bill asked, "Yeah." We all replied. The town was barren and lifeless, "No zombies yet? That's odd." I kept looking around the city... I couldn't help but feeling that I've been here before, "Shit, this way is blocked." Francis said. I looked up at a pile of cars blocking the road, off to the side there was an alley, "Best chance is to go through there." I said walking ahead, "Stay here I'll go ahead." "Aria wait-" Louis said grabbing my arm, "Trust me I know what I m doing." He let go of my arm. I walked into the alley, it was quiet and creepy, there were boarded up shops and one was open... I knew why, "In here guys, there are some weapons in here." I shouted back. The others walked into the shop, "I'm grabbin this auto shotty." I said admiring the gun on the counter, "I'm grabbing this sweet hunting rifle." Louis said. Zoey grabbed a machine gun and Bill and Francis both grabbed a pump shotgun, "Y'all good now?" I asked after we scavenged the shop, successfully finding shots and pills, molotovs, and bile bombs, "Yeah, we're good." "Ok... I ll go ahead again." I walked out of the shop. They stood at the door, "I'll shout back if it's ok." I said walking off, visibility was very super limited... like 2 feet or less limited. On the wall was a drawing of a house and an arrow pointing ahead, "This is the right way!" I shouted back. I took three steps when "RAWWWRR!" "Uh-oh." I ran back, "That's not the way! That s not the way!" I shouted, "TANK!" I was shooting behind me leaving everyone standing there. The next thing I noticed was Francis bleeding out on the ground in front of me, "Dammit I'm down!" He shouted, "C'mon, c'mon, you're not dead... yet." I said helping him up. The Tank was charging after Bill when I came in and started shooting it from behind, Bill stopped running and turned around, the tank fell right in front of him, "Impressive." I said to Bill trying to catch my breath, "Thanks, but no more running ahead." "But I-" "No more." "Fine." I said. They walked ahead of me, "Safe rooms in the school." School? We assembled into the room that I remember most when I was younger.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I NO OWN L4D OR ITS CHARACTERS... **except Aria... shes mine

I nearly cried posting this chapter because right when i hit save... my internet went out -.-

I hate editing :)

lol Enjoy

Chapter 2: School is in session

***Flashback***

"Aria what frivolous antics are we doing today." My friend Jessica asked, "Hm I was thinking sneaking into the boys locker room and tying all the losers shoes together." "Genius." "Thank you, then I was gonna spitball Beth and Tom in chemistry." "Scandal." "Then I was going to hide spoiled milk in the chess teams lockers." "Wow you are absolutely malicious." She gave me a high five, Let s go to calculus. We headed to class. My friends Leslie, Angela, Melissa, Jessica, Mariah, Farrah, Noah (my Bf), Nathan, Lucas, Jason, Nicole, Marissa, Victoria, Brandi, Natalie, Allison, Austin, Angel, and Abness were all conversing in discussion table where we sat everyday, "Ooh oh oh here comes Xavier hah what a newb!" I stuck my leg in the aisle. He tripped and landed flat on his face breaking his glasses, the whole class broke out in laughter, "You know what Aria." He said getting up, "What?" I asked still laughing, "You're the reason I hate school."

***Reality***

"I hate school." Francis voice brought me back, "Right... who doesn't?" I asked. Francis laughed, "Wow this brings back memories." I said looking around the office/safe room, "Any good?" Zoey asked, "Haha, are you kidding, this place was like a second home to me." "Wait, you went to school here?" "Yep, Lawndale High, home to the Huskies". "What were you in here for?" Louis asked, "Are you kidding me? What wasn't I in here for, spitballs, hanging nerds by their underwear on the flagpole, spoiled milk in the chess teams lockers, stealing underwear from the boys locker room." I said laughing at the memories, "Oh good times." "Man, I'm glad I didn't go to school with you." Zoey said,  
"Damn Aria, you sounded like a bully." Louis said, "Only to the nerds." "Come on guys we need to get a move on if we want to get out of here." Bill said, "Right." I said, "And NO running off, Aria." "I get it." I scolded him.

Francis took the bar off of the door and we walked out into the main hall with three other hall splitting off one forward, one to the left and one to the right, "Which way do we go?" Zoey asked, "It could be any of these hallways." Francis said. They all turned back to me, "What?" I asked even though I knew what they were going to ask, "Do you know how to get out of here?" Louis asked, "Sure I know, but I can't run off." "Why don't you tell us?" Bill asked, "Because you seem to know what you're doing so I don't want to interfere." Fine. Bill sighed, "You can lead the way." "Sweet, we go right but we should check the classrooms to the left for supplies." "How do you do that?" Francis asked, "What?" "Get people to let you do whatever you want." "I don't know, I just make smart ass remarks and they let me do whatever I want." "What happens if we go straight?" Louis asked, "Nothing, it's just the gym, nothing in there." I said walking to the left.

We walked into the first classroom on the right side of the hallway, it was my old calculus class, "Wow this place looks worse than when I was here last... It seemed like forever ago." I said looking around the dim classroom, "I don't see anything." Bill said, "You didn't have Mrs. Malone for a teacher, she was always hiding something... Always." I walked over to the teachers desk and opened the top drawer, "Exhibit a," I pulled out a pistol, "Never got caught with it, and she probably never will." I put it on the desk and opened the second drawer, "Exhibit b," I pulled out some molotovs, pills, shots, and pipe bombs, "And Exhibit c," I pulled out a box of ammo from underneath the desk. The others stared in shock, "Damn, what kind of people did they hire?" Francis asked, "I don't know, but this woman knew what was coming, she was prepared... but didn't know what she was doing." I gestured to the dead person in the corner of the room, "We all called her crazy, she kept saying the end is near, the end is near. We just all thought she was ranting about nothing." I felt bad for poor old Mrs. Malone. We all grabbed more supplies, "So Aria, where did you sit?" "I sat at that giant table with all my friends." I pointed to the table next to the door, "We wanted to get out of that class ASAP." I smiled.

After we checked all the classrooms we went back to the office, "'Kay, if I'm right there should be a door down that hallway." I said pointing to the right, "Let's do it then." Francis said. I led the way down the hallway past lockers, "This is the Freshman/Sophomore hallway, where I did most of my bullying." I said smiling, "All of the classrooms were on one side of the building... it was weird to me." I said.

We turned the corner, "Wait, hear that?" Louis asked looking around, I turned my head to the left so I could hear with my good ear, "Witch." I flipped off my flashlight, "All right, we just need to get around her and we should be ok." "But where is she?" Zoey asked, I shrugged, "I don't know but we'll find out." I proceeded forward. The crying got on my nerves to the point my eye was twitching, "Are you ok?" Zoey asked, "I'm fine, just a little pissed." I said through gritted teeth. There was a growling sound, "There's a hunter around here." Francis said looking around, "Be on your guard." I said cautiously walking forward.

Following the growling was a loud scream and Zoey was on the ground with a hunter on her, following the hunter was a smoker that grabbed Bill and pulled him in, "Help!" they both yelled, "It's an ambush!" I shouted as a horde came from both sides. I turned to start shooting and found myself face-to-ugly face with a boomer, I shoved him back but not far enough because when Francis shot him a shower of boomer bile fell on us, "EW! GOOD GOING FRANCIS!" I shoved the zombies back with my gun and shot, "They're getting smart!" Francis shouted, "I know!" I said shooting at something that was moving... hopefully a zombie.

Finally the horde died down and I wiped off my face, "Well... That was gross." I said helping Zoey up, "Where's Bill?" I asked looking around, "I'm over here!" Bill shouted but was not seen. Louis went back to retrieve him (leaving us in awkward silence) "Are you ok?" I heard Louis ask in the distance, "Don't worry I'll live." Bill said. The crying sound came back to my notice, my eye started twitching in frustration again, "I'M GONNA KILL HER!" I shouted, "Just go and ignore it... you seemed fine with it when we found you." Francis said. It was true when the infection first broke out I pretended to be a witch because commons never messed with witches... then when I needed to I would pretend to be a common to go get food... It was a routine,

"Come on let's go." I said waiting for the challenge that was ahead.

What dangers will the gang face in the future? what will Francis hate next?

Read, review, find out

BTW I will always hate editing my stories... especially when the internet goes out on me!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I HATE crescendo events**

***Flashback***  
"Aria did you push your sister down the stairs?" My mom asked... obviously mad at her 7 year old daughter, my sister 5 at the time, "No mommy she fell." "Is that true Sophia?" "No mommy." My sister cried, "Sh-sh-she p-pushed me!" "Aria what's wrong with you? You don't push your 5 year old sister down the stairs." "I sowwy mommy." I gave her the puppy dog pout... not effective on her in any way shape or form, "Aria Mae you're grounded!" She said, "But mom!" "Go to your room and no t.v for a week." Harsh mom... very harsh.

***Reality***  
"Aria, are you gonna lead the way?" Louis asked, "Wha- yeah... sowwy." "What?" "Sorry... sorry, this way." I said continuing down the hallway, "Is that crying still bothering you?" Zoey asked, "No... now that I think about it, it reminds me of the way my sister used to cry when I was home... before I left for college." As we proceeded the crying got louder until it sounded like we were right on top of her, "Around the corner." I said. I walked around the corner and looked down, looking back at me with big red eyes was a witch and she was not happy, I quickly backed away, "Ok... what do we do now? I'm open to any suggestions."

"Well we could catch her on fire." Francis said holding up a Molotov, "NO!" We all said simultaneously, "There's gotta be another way, we can't walk around her." Zoey stood for a few moments trying to think of a good idea, I looked up, "Oh yeah, that is a great plan." "What is it?" Bill asked, "Anyone up for some air duct crawlin'?" "No way, I hate air ducts." Francis said, "Suit yourself, have fun with the witch." I said pulling the vent cover from the ceiling and setting it on the ground. The ceilings were low so we had no trouble getting up there, Francis decided to join us after realizing that we weren't kidding about leaving him, "Ok, I've skipped class many times to know that there should be an exit up ahead." I said crawling through the vent, light shone through just up ahead of us, "Over there." I crawled over to the vent and pulled the cover off, "I'll go first, to see if we're clear." I said dropping down feet first. The witch's cry was faint, I looked both ways, the hallway was empty, "You're good." I signaled the others.

They all dropped down behind me, "Alright, now we go through the senior hallway." I said when everyone was down. The senior hallway was lined with all the pictures of alumni students, "Hey Aria, where's your picture?" Zoey asked, "Well I graduated in 2008 soo... there." I pointed to the framed pictures of all my classmates, "You gotta find me." "Would it happen to be one of the bigger pictures in the middle that says A. Ferguson?" Louis asked, "Yeah..." "Nice picture, why is it bigger than the others?" Zoey asked, "Because I was #1 in my class." I smirked, "How many times did you get in trouble?" "Too many to count." I laughed, "And you were valedictorian?" Bill asked, "That's right." "What was your grade point average?" Zoey asked, "Perfect 4.0." I said walking away.

We walked in silence shooting a few commons here and there, "Damn the door is locked, we're gonna have to shoot it, be ready for a fight." I said. There was an ammo pile in one of the janitors closet, "Ammo here." I said grabbing some shells for my gun, across the hall in the nurses office were some pills, "Pills here." I grabbed another bottle... then more boxes of ammo, "Everyone ready?" "Yeah." They said. I took out my pistols and shot a couple of holes in the door, the glass shattered on the floor and the alarm went off, there was a roar, "Get ready cuz here they come." I shouted over the shrieks of oncoming zombie hordes.

Francis and Louis took behind us while Zoey, Bill and I took the zombies trying to come through the door, "Smoker!" I shouted pointing to the roof of the gym, Zoey shot it, its re-dead body falling to the ground. After many shotgun rounds the zombies died down (Lol get it? I'm funny.) "Alright let's go." I said walking through the door. We walked up to the cornfield, "Our best bet is to go through the cornfield." Bill said, "I hate cornfields." Everyone was shocked when they found out who said that because it wasn't Francis... it was me, "Wow, you hate stuff too?" "Never mind that, let's go." Bill said walking into the field, we all followed, "There's a water treatment center ahead, I think the safe room is ahead." I said, "Let's go then." Bill said.

We hurried the pace a little, "She's right, there's a safe room!" Zoey said, we all ran inside and barricaded the door, "I don't know about you guys but I'm tired." I said slumping down on the couch that was in the room, "We should rest here for a few hours." Zoey said, "It's getting dark, we should wait til' morning to start moving again. I'll keep watch, we can take shifts." Francis said. I closed my eyes, not knowing what shit would lie ahead of us.

Well wat didya think?

I left a little joke at the end of the story... you will see why in chapter 4


End file.
